Hector the Fairy Hunting Robot/Quotes
:(Charlie's Steaks Pies) :(Mr. Crocker and the Crock-bot 9000 just finished eating their meals) :Crocker: (talking on his phone) Yes mother, I was eating properly. Yes, I've... I-I really got to go. Yes. I'll be home soon. Love you. :(dials off) :Crocker: (heavily sigh) It's times like this that makes me wish I wasn't a depressed middle aged man living with his mother. At least the only thing that help fills the void in my life is you, Crock-bot 9000. :Crock-bot 9000: I have a deep regard for you as well, father. What is next on the father/son agenda? :Crocker: Hmmm... What is next? :(Mr. Crocker looks outside and see other fathers and sons spending time together; Chester and his dad trying to swing a baseball but kept swinging too late; A.J. and his dad riding on turbo speeding bikes until they crashed off-screen; Francis and his dad trying to pickpocket Chief Marmel but he knew what was gonna happen without even looking; he blows his whistle and out of nowhere police cars surrounded them; Francis and his dad took off and the cops went after them; lastly Timmy waved goodbye to his dad after dropping him off of the sidewalks; Timmy looked both ways and two eyes opened from a shrub behind Timmy; Timmy gives a signal to the two blinking eyes that the cost is clear and was revealed to be Molly and Dwight hiding; their fairies appear and they poof them away; Crocker had his eyes wide open and deviously smiles) :Crocker: I'll tell you what's next son, doing the one thing that no father and son has ever done in the history of the world. :Crock-bot 9000: Fishing for eels. As a robot, I am immune to electricity. :Crocker: Some other time. But what I'm talking about is capturing and proving the existence of-- :(camera points outside of the restaurant as Mr. Crocker in a silhouette spaz around the place) :Crocker: FAIRY GODPARENTS!! FAIRY GODPARENTS!! FAIRY GODPARENTS!! :(Charlie's Steaks Pies collapsed; Crocker and Crock-bot 9000 pop out of the debris and a few seconds later the employees and customers pop up with angry scowls) :Crocker: Heh-heh. Clearly this is going to cost me a whole lot more than my meal. ---- :(Crocker's House) :(Crocker pace around his room thinking while the Crock-bot 9000 stands still watching him) :Crocker: I've spent countless of years trying to prove that FAIRIES exist. And all I've got in return is disbelief to my peers and a constant mocking of my pride. My last failure was and complete utterance of humiliation. (pulls out his smartphone) Have you even seen this video? :(video on TooYube titled, "World's Idiotic Igor" with Crocker showing photographic evidence of fairies) :Crocker: People of Earth, I present to you actual proof that fairies exist! :(Crocker pulls out his photo but all was shown was a crude drawing of Frankenstein; everyone laughs) :Crocker: This video is so embarrassing I can't even lift my bedroom window without people in their bikes laughing and pointing. :(Crocker lifts up his window) :Man: (on his bike with a few other people) Hey, look! It's that idiot from the video! :(everyone laughs) :Crocker: (close his window) Enough is enough! It's high time to teach Turner and his fairies a lesson and you're going to help me! :Crock-bot 9000: How will I help, father? :Crocker: You're a robot, which I stole from a government laboratory. What you need is a few modifications. :(next scene where Crocker finished making some upgrades for his adoptive son; Crock-bot 9000 slowly rises from the ground with eerie music playing and thunder and lighting appears in the background) :Crocker: (silhouette) Yes! It's alive! (appears on screen) Eat your heart out, Frankenstein and your monster truck! From now on, you shall be named, Hector! :Hector: That sure fits well, especially now that I can talk more humanly. :Crocker: Now let's get out there and show those FAIRIES what's coming to them! (takes off) :Man: (voice) Hey, it's that idiot from the video again! :(laughter) :Crocker: (walks back inside his house) Right after viewing and trending of my video dies out. ---- Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!